


Work From Home

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [21]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Days Off, Distracting kisses, Kissing, M/M, Merlin is a workaholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.Merlin, Harry and Eggsy actually have a day off together.  Harry and Eggsy are ready to watch a movie, but Merlin needs just "five more minutes" in his office.  Two hours later, Eggsy goes in to convince him to come out and play.  The basic relationship is MerHartWin, but this story is Merwin-centric.





	Work From Home

WORK FROM HOME

“All right, darling, have you picked your movie?” Harry kisses Eggsy’s forehead.

“Yeah, course.” Eggsy reaches around Harry to steal some popcorn from the bowl. “Been wantin’ ta watch this forever, an’ I think you’ll like it. Supposed to be beautiful, northern Italy, villas, orchards, all that shite.” Eggsy winks up at him. “Know how hard ya get when a movie has good cinematography.”

“It is not a character flaw to enjoy a well-filmed movie,” Harry points out. 

“No…ya just sound all posh an’ sexy when ya go on about it.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe to kiss him. “You look at yer orchards, an’ I’ll look at Armie Hammer an’ Timothy Chalamet.”

“Ah, so THAT’S why you want to watch “Call Me By Your Name.” I was a bit shocked when you mentioned it the other day.” Now it’s Harry’s turn to look amused. 

“That ain’t the only reason,” Eggsy pouts. “Roxy’s been goin’ on an’ on about tha book forever now, figured it was about time ta read it, which I did, an’ now watch tha movie. Got no problems watchin’ a pretty boy do naughty things with a peach.” Eggsy licks at Harry’s smile.

“And what will Hamish get out of this?”

“Dunno,” Eggsy says sullenly, and Harry frowns. “What would be nice is if he got out of his office.”

“Whatever do you mean? He went in for ten minutes, said he had something to research.”

“Love, that was two hours ago,” Eggsy informs him. “Our one day off together an’ he goes in that fuckin’ office. Know he’s Merlin an’ all, but he can take a break, can’t he? Yer Arthur, an’ yer makin’ the fuckin’ popcorn.”

“Well, that is annoying.” Harry frowns again. “He works too hard.”

“Too fuckin’ right he does. An’ when I knock on the door, he always says, “five more minutes, lad,” like I’m six years old or sommat, an’ then it’s NOT five more minutes, it’s five more HOURS.”

“That might be a bit of an exaggeration,” Harry says, although he doesn’t look like he believes that. “Well, why don’t you go in and distract him from his work?”

“Because the last time I entered his office without him sayin’ I could he didn’t talk to me fer two days.”

“I give you permission.” Harry gently kisses him. “If he gives you a problem, he will answer to me. Run along…I’m ready to have you sit on my lap and squirm at the sight of attractive young men kissing.”

“Filthy old man,” Eggsy says with a grin. He does as Harry asks, stopping by the bedroom along the way to change clothes. A little costuming might help his mission.

He knocks on Merlin’s office door. “Aye.”

“Hamish, babe…can I come in?”

“I’m working, lad.”

Eggsy takes a deep breath and opens the door anyway, slipping inside and closing it. He leans on it and smiles at Merlin. “Hi.”

Merlin looks up from his computer and frowns. “I said I was working.”

“Heard ya.” Eggsy saunters over and stands behind Merlin, massaging his shoulders. “Fuck, yer tight, babe.”

“I’m working.” Merlin twists his body a bit so that Eggsy drops his hands.

Eggsy frowns. Six months prior, when Harry and Merlin had welcomed him into their relationship, he would have been concerned by the way Merlin was pushing him away. He would have taken it personally. It took quite a few talks with both Merlin and Harry for him to realize that when Merlin was involved in his work, blinders went on. He saw nothing else, and didn’t realize how his curt manner of speaking could hurt someone’s feelings. Now Eggsy simply says, “Babe, how long ya gotta work in here?”

“I told ye ten minutes, twenty at the most.” Merlin sighs. “If I can figure out the glitch in the software, I can install it next week.”

“Twas two hours ago I knocked on the door.” Eggsy’s voice is soft. Merlin freezes.

“Well, I’m sorry. This is important.”

“Thought we was important, too. All three of us home all day? Me an’ Harry’s ready ta watch a movie. Really want ya out there.” Eggsy quietly slips out of his trakkies and tosses them to the side.

“If ye think your naked body will be sufficient distraction…”

“I’m not naked. Know that wouldn’t work anyway.” Eggsy leans down over Merlin’s shoulder. “Is this saved?”

“Aye, I always save…” Merlin yelps as Eggsy closes the laptop and shoves it aside. He pulls Merlin’s chair back and it rolls away from the desk. Eggsy puts his arse in place of the laptop, his bare heels on Merlin’s knees. Merlin looks down and swallows hard.

“Know ya like when I where these shorts ta run. Ya like how short an’ tight they are…caught ya leerin’ more than once.” Eggsy picks up Merlin’s hands and places them on his thighs. Merlin unconsciously runs his hands up under the legs of the shorts, groaning as he meets absolutely no resistance. “That’s right…not runnin’, so I don’t got nothin’ on underneath.” He tilts Merlin’s chin up with one finger and hisses as Merlin’s thumbs slide along his cock. It’s soft for now but Eggsy knows it won’t be soft for long. “Like that?” He gently kisses Merlin.

“Christ, lad, ye are a temptation.”

“I hoped so.” He kisses Merlin again, whimpering as those wicked thumbs slide down to gently massage along his balls. “Fuck, babe,” he whispers. “Me an’ Harry, we really want ya ta come watch with us. Not only cuz it’s our day off an’ we love spendin’ time together, all of us…” Eggsy slowly bites Merlin’s bottom lip. “But cuz ya need a break, an’ ALSO because I’ll be on Harry’s lap, more than likely. The movie I picked has tons of beautiful countrysides an’ dirt roads an’ Italian scenery, so Harry will love watchin’ it. It has two beautiful actors fallin’ in love, so I will love watchin’ it. An’ YOU will love me an’ Harry gettin’ so turned on that we finally start snoggin’ all over the sofa, probably fallin’ into YER lap.”

“Eggsy.” Merlin fists his hands in Eggsy’s hair and kisses him passionately, sucking on his tongue and pulling Eggsy off the desk and onto his lap. 

“Mmmm.” Eggsy smiles at him lazily. “Ya said my naked body wouldn’t be a sufficient distraction from yer work. Would this?”

“Dinnae listen to me when I’m working, leannan. Ye know how I get.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Your naked body is perfect,” Merlin tells him. “Let me shut down the computer and we will go watch your movie.” He carefully helps Eggsy to his feet. Eggsy picks up his trakkies but watches to make sure Merlin actually turns off the computer. Merlin looks him over from head to toe. Eggsy’s cock is hard against the soft fabric of his running shorts, and he knows his face is pink and warm. “Christ.” Merlin comes over and palms him through the shorts, kissing him again. “Ye may live to regret this.”

“I doubt it.”

“We may not make it through the film.”

“Then we’ll just have ta start it over from the beginning.” Eggsy smiles up at him. “I don’t mind.”

“Come along. Our Harry is waiting.”

“Right.” Eggsy smiles triumphantly as he takes Merlin by the hand and leads him out of the office.


End file.
